


Единственное решение

by Lirrda



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Novelization, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Сара вытащит его из любой дряни, потому что не сможет иначе.





	Единственное решение

**Author's Note:**

> взгляд со стороны на моменты серии 2*11

– Рип?

Сара ждала чего угодно. Временных искажений, кровопролитной битвы, подлой засады… Всего, что могло бы произойти. Только не его. Она настолько не ожидала, что позволила себе чуть улыбнуться и даже немного перейти на бег. Всего лишь на короткую секунду, не больше, но ведь это же он.  _Ее_ потерянный капитан. Сара не могла не обрадоваться, ведь она же так желала спасти его. Даже не поняла сразу, что что-то не так.

– Рип? – повторила она. Он молчал, и это было неправильно. – Как ты сюда попал?

– Мне это не нравится, – даже Рори, и тот догадался.

Не было  _ничего_  правильного в происходящем. Вот совсем ничего. Но Саре не хотелось в это верить. Она не была дурой, и знала, отлично знала, что где-то подвох, но как? Как, черт возьми, ждать удара от  _него_? Кто угодно, только не он. Не тот, кто заставил ее жить дальше, не замыкаясь на одной мысли.

– Рип… – повторила она вновь. 

Осознавая, что что-то случится, что-то обязательно сейчас произойдет. Но она никак не ждала удара. Проще было принять все десять казней египетских, чем один выстрел, сделанный его рукой. Она даже ничего в ответ не смогла произнести. Было больно, но больше от того, что он был одним из последних людей, кто мог бы предать ее. Она не просто верила в это. Она знала. 

Рори что-то спросил, Рип что-то ответил. Сара не слушала, она была растеряна. Не этого она заслужила своей верой и стремлением помочь ему и спасти. За что же так? Что же случилось? Так не может быть, так не должно быть. Не с ними.

Он коснулся ее лица своей ладонью, а она даже не попыталась отстраниться. От любого врага бы шарахнулась, билась бы до последнего, не обращая внимания на рану в боку, билась бы, пока могла дышать, но он ведь ее  _капитан_. Рип Хантер. Чувствовать его прикосновение даже теперь было приятно. Просто знать, что он жив и в порядке.

Ей не хотелось умирать. Не в этом веке, валяясь на снегу с пулей посреди живота. Не от руки друга. Саре нельзя. Она должна, обязана выжить, ведь если она умрет, они никогда не простят  _его_. А он не предатель, он бы не стал стрелять, если бы понимал, кто она для него. Если бы помнил. Помнил так, как должен.

Нет, она не собиралась умирать. Она нужна команде. Эти оболтусы пропадут без нее. И отец не переживет. Ей нельзя. Сара умирала однажды. С нее хватит. У нее Рори пропал, и Рип не в себе, куда ей умирать? Не время. Просто нужно продержаться немного. Они справятся со всем, их команда. Они ведь легенды. Только бы продержаться, а Джекс сможет справиться, пока она не придет в порядок, да. 

Только бы не сдаться. Только не позволить натворить им того, после чего ничего исправить будет нельзя. Только бы пережить.

Джекс умница, он знает, что делать, он справится, обязательно. А ей, ей нужно отдохнуть. Совсем немного. Лишь бы сил хватило. Нельзя ей уходить, нельзя. Не теперь. Не позволит она легиону выйти победителем, ну уж нет. Не в этот раз.

***

Стрелять в Сару оказалось странно. Не должно ведь быть никаких чувств, его избавили от всех этих ненужных деталей. Но все же, все же… Ее он ненавидел больше других. Наверное, потому что она теперь их лидер. Она заняла  _его_  место. Да, дело в этом. Вполне определенно. 

И она не должна жить. Нет-нет-нет. Без нее они все беспомощные, как щенки. Что они могут, без всех своих суперсил? Всего лишь стайка неудачников. Ее нужно убрать, потому что только она со своей упертостью пойдет до конца. До  _самого_  конца. Ей лучше умереть, чтобы никто не усомнился, что Рип им отныне не друг.

Рипу это не нужно. Не от нее. Рип не хочет, чтобы его спасали. Ему хорошо без всех глупых эмоций, что терзали его разум когда-то. Да никто его теперь не вернет. Рип, тот Рип, кого так ждет его бывшая команда, – мертв. Нет никакой необходимости пытаться его воскресить.

И выстрел был таким легким. Никаких дурацких угрызений совести. Ни жалости, ни даже радости, только холодный рассудок. Наконец-то. Откуда-то из глубины сознания возникла мысль, что может быть, если бы он с самого начала был таким, то все могло бы быть иначе. Совершенно иначе, столько всего можно было бы избежать.

Всех эти привязанностей, стольких бесполезных событий. История… Да кого волнует эта история? Только их. Людей, которые даже за собой уследить не могут, не то что за чем-то еще. Больше он не один из них. Теперь – плевать.

И на них всех плевать. Какое ему дело до всех них? Сдохнут и ладно. А может и нет. Их проблемы. Но она, она не должна остаться. Ни к чему. 

Рука не дрогнула. Он даже Рори не заметил, только она. Со своей глупой надеждой, что смогла найти его, а значит, сможет спасти. Как глупо. Он прервал эту надежду одним движением. Надеялся, что прервал. Что вместе с ее жизнью порвал оставшиеся связи с командой, которые теперь были как ненужные веревки на его руках.

Нет, рука не дрогнула, вот только он не смог удержать себя от того, чтобы подойти ближе, посмотреть в глаза. В последний раз. Запомнить. Нет, все равно не чувства, просто… видеть ее поверженный взгляд. Да, именно так.

– Да что с тобой не так?

Ох, глупый Рори. Тоже проникся идеей вечной дружбы.

– Напротив, мне еще никогда не было так хорошо.

Нервная улыбка говорила об обратном, но чушь все это. Улыбка – это лишь улыбка.

И касание – лишь касание. Просто хотелось провести по ее лицу ладонью в последний раз. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, когда он был идиотом-капитаном, ему нравилось касаться ее кожи. Вскользь, совсем незаметно, едва ощутимо. Так, чтобы никто не заметил, не понял.

Теперь все это не нужно. Но все равно, он не смог сдержать искушение и коснулся ее лица. Лица приговоренной. Не имеет значения, что будет с другими. Сара – должна быть мертва. Рип желал оборвать канаты между ними, не нужно ему попыток спасения души. С ним все отлично.

Но все же, когда Рип уходил, он слышал за спиной ее громкое дыхание, слышал, как она упала на холодный снег, уже не в состоянии оставаться на ногах без чужой помощи. Но не вернулся и не пожалел. Сара – это теперь лишь Сара, не больше. Но все равно…

***

Он вырубил Штейна сразу же. Убивать его не хотелось, не было смысла. Но Сара… Черт ее возьми, все еще жива. Не должна, не она. Плевать на других, но она обязана умереть. Она, со своим упрямством, со своей верой, она – угроза для него. Не стоит ей жить.

Но даже теперь Рип не сделал этого так, чтобы наверняка. Так легко свернуть ей шею. Она беззащитна сейчас, и ничего не стоит сжать руку чуть сильнее. Но нет. Он просто смотрел на нее. Держал крепко за горло, но не делал ровным счетом ничего.

Почему? Потому что где-то глубоко внутри все еще остался маленький осколок того Рипа. Того, кто не давал ей сойти с ума и учил жить снова, когда не хотелось. Когда ей хотелось только мстить и больше ничего. Того, кто все еще не сдавался, пытаясь подать голос сквозь глубокую толщу новой личности.

Капитан Хантер не позволит ему вырваться на волю, его время истекло, но всего секунду он раздумывал над тем, почему именно она. Это спасло ее на время, но что значит время в их случае? Десять секунд на переговоры с Джексом? Какая ерунда. Но ее жизнь хотя бы послужила помощи в поиске копья судьбы. Десять секунд дыхания за это такая мелочь. 

И Рип не соврал. В этой версии его жизни Сара действительно не имеет значения. Ее жизнь – всего лишь досадное недоразумение. В  _этой_  версии. Тот, другой, отдал бы все, включая собственную жизнь за нее. За любого из их команды. И он на короткое мгновение позволил себе вспомнить чувства, заполнявшие когда-то душу. Нет. Все это теперь чужое. Ему – плевать.

Сломать ей шею ничего не стоило. И он слышал крики Джекса, надеющегося, что может быть, каким-то чудом… Нет. Чувства Джекса его тоже не интересуют.

Вот только чертов осколок той личности Рипа почему-то тоскливо начал выть. Мерзко так. И не заткнуть. Стало противно. Не от себя и не от смерти Сары, а вот просто.

Он знал, что Джекс не выстрелит. Не сможет. Потому что все равно, он видит перед собой друга, даже теперь. Так глупо, хотя и полезно. Но тем не менее, на миг, на короткий миг, Рип хотел этого выстрела.

Конечно, Джекс не смог. Как и Сара. Даже теперь, побывав в очередной раз за порогом смерти, она все равно верила, что сможет спасти его. Когда-нибудь. Ей плевать, что он не хочет этого. Ему и правда хорошо. 

Но на все тот же краткий миг, что-то внутри успокоено выдохнуло. Жива. До сих пор.

– Почему ты защищаешь его?

– Я защищаю не его. Я защищаю тебя.

Солгала. Все знают. И Рип, И Джекс, и она сама. Не совсем, конечно. Ей был дорог Джекс, и она позволила бы убить ему кого угодно, сама бы убила. Но не Рипа. 

Они должны его вернуть. Он друг. Он их капитан. Не тот, кого из него сделали, но Сара продолжала упрямо верить, что он может вернуться. Что они смогут его вернуть. Что бы для этого не понадобилось.

Не убивать Рипа – не просто правильное решение. Оно единственное, которое Сара готова принять. 

Она убьет всех, кто причинил им такой большой вред, но он… Сара вытащит его из любой дряни, куда бы его ни засунули. Потому что не сможет иначе. 

Потому что он –  _ее_  капитан. Всегда был и останется.


End file.
